


Black Opal

by fat_fish_in_space



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Political Marriage, Royal Consort AU, also plans for jelly Anakin and Krennic, also they are the worst power couple ever, and there will be sex oh you can bet there will be, don't worry they will fall for each other at some point, fuck canon what is canon, kissing like duh, seriously they are terrible people who go well together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/pseuds/fat_fish_in_space
Summary: To soften his political image and make sure his plans won't get exposed, Chancellor Sheev Palpatine "proposes" a marriage union to a very confused Admiral Wilhuff Tarkin, who agrees in support of his Lord's cause.Somewhere, the Force is laughing its ass off, because the Galaxy just got screwed over big time.





	Black Opal

**Author's Note:**

> No BETA!  
> English is not my first language!
> 
> **  
> So, I guess I am back from the dead lol.  
> The long awaited beginning of the Royal Consort AU that has been planned for months now. And it still sucks, but whatever.

Tarkin walked to the Chancellor’s chambers with brisk, short steps. It wasn’t unusual for the man to call him in the middle of the night. Their plans needed to be discussed with utmost secrecy and him taking trips to the rooms of a high positioned official like Palpatine would seem suspicious at least, if not scandalous. He could already hear the rumors that would spread like wildfire, consuming his career and the grand scheme the Chancellor was planning.

Wilhuff wasn’t one who would call himself an idealist. Far from it, early in life he learned that to survive in the world and achieve anything worthwhile one had to behave and live like a caged beast; bidding its time, only pretending its baser instincts have been tamed before escaping by showing its true colors. It was why sometimes he was forced to dispose of his own people while on missions, because his survival instincts would take over and they would become witnesses to Admiral Tarkin completely “losing it.” With his position and plans he could not afford for one of them to expose his darker, less controlled side. No, if Wilhuff wanted to keep his men in line they needed to believe him something closer to a god than a human, a creature unmoved by carnage and death. One that definitely did not “lose his cool.”

Then why was he following Palpatine like an obedient pup, helping the man with his bold plan that was very unlikely to be pulled off in the current state of things? Why was he putting his career and life in harm’s way for something that probably wouldn’t work?

Maybe it was Sheev Palpatine himself. Tarkin wasn’t an idealist, no. But his superior was one. He believed in the ultimate supremacy of man above other species and his right to rule the Galaxy as he saw fit. His conviction was so strong, so magnetizing… it pulled Wilhuff in. He was a Tarkin, foremost, and a Tarkin did not like to serve others. Unless they were clearly above him. And Wilhuff Tarkin, from the moment he met Sheev Palpatine, knew that he would gladly serve this man and his vision. Maybe this was what Tarkin was made for. Endless war and schemes, always behind the most powerful in the Galaxy. And right now, to him Palpatine was that person, even if the rest of the Universe didn’t know it yet.

But he did. Which was why he didn’t hesitate to knock on the doors of the man’s chambers when he reached them.

 

***

 

“Admiral Tarkin, thank you for coming.” Said Sheev with that ever present smirk on his face.

There was something different about the man tonight. For one, he was dressed for the privacy of his chambers, not the official robes he usually wore around Tarkin when they met like this. Wilhuff had to admit, even at his age, the Chancellor could easily break a few hearts if he walked outside right now in his midnight robes, glittering like the Galaxy he wanted to conquer. And two… they were alone, which was also unusual. When Tarkin met with Palpatine at such late hours there was always a third person in the room with them, or at least a droid, as if the future ruler was afraid one-on-one meetings would end up with him getting stabbed. Which was perfectly understandable considering his position and plans.

This caused Tarkin to become suspicious of the reason he was called for. The whole set-up appeared too… cozy, for someone like Palpatine.

“My Lord, what it is that you wished to discuss with me?” He asked politely, bowing a little in respect.

Sheev smiled wider, the corners of his eyes crinkling pleasantly. Tarkin had to admit, it was strange to see him like this when he wasn’t pretending for the masses. It almost felt like they were old friends meeting for a cup of wine to talk about their day. But it wasn’t. Palpatine was his superior, moreover, he was his… Master? Was that the right word? No, Lord maybe. Nobody was Tarkin’s master, it was a universal fact and it wouldn’t change, even if he chose to serve the man before him.

The shorter man didn’t say anything but sat lazily on one of the nearby couches, staring at Tarkin with half-lidded eyes and that damned smirk. Like a Loth-cat that just spotted its prey. He didn’t offer Wilhuff a spot to sit, which at least was familiar to the Admiral. This whole strangeness of the meeting was throwing him off his game a little.

“Tell me Wilhuff, do you believe in my cause? In what I want to do?” Asked Palpatine suddenly, breaking the silence.

Tarkin looked at the man a little surprised. Why such questions suddenly? Didn’t he prove his loyalty over and over again?

“Is this about General Skywalker, my Lord?” He questioned, believing that Palpatine might be a little unhappy with how he handled his last meeting with the young man.

The Chancellor chuckled in response. He waved his hand impatiently as if dismissing the idea entirely.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you took care of Anakin perfectly, considering the boy has been hanging all over you like a school girl with a crush. We really need to work on that…” He said, adding the last sentence in a whisper, as if he didn’t want Tarkin to catch that part.

Wilhuff didn’t respond, waiting for the man to elaborate. He honestly could not fathom what prompted such questions. He was analyzing his last missions, behaviors, meetings, everything that could point to Palpatine losing faith in him. And he found nothing. His brows furrowed in frustration, while he tried to locate something that didn’t exist.

“Answer my question Wilhuff.” Said Sheev with an edge to his voice.

Tarkin looked at him, at his pose that suggested relaxation, but the tense lines on his face and the darkness in the Chancellor’s eyes broke that illusion easily.

 _Like a beast waiting to pounce_. Thought Tarkin unconsciously.

“My Lord, I believe in your cause and vision, even if at times I wonder how you plan to achieve it. But for one moment did I not doubt that you would do anything to reach your goal. I admire that. I am a Tarkin, and a Tarkin is always loyal once they chose a cause.” He said slowly, watching the other for any negative reactions.

He saw Palpatine as Darth Sidious only once. Tarkin didn’t understand the Force. But he saw what it could do and he respected power above all else. And Palpatine with his golden eyes and crimson lightsaber was a force to be reckoned with. It was actually what drew him to the man initially. An accident really. He walked in on Darth Sidious discussing something with Darth Maul, their cover completely blown. To this day Wilhuff wondered if maybe it was all planned, the meeting between them. Sheev didn’t seem too shocked to see him there, even if Tarkin could not find a reason why the two would be so careless like that. For once in his life, Wilhuff felt something take over him and he almost begged the two Sith to let him join in their plans.

 _He was probably using the Force on me, that bastard_. He thought now as Sheev watched him silently.

The Sith smiled, his face relaxing. Without saying anything he stood up and slowly walked closer to the suspicious Admiral.

“My dear Wilhuff…” He started, already freaking Tarkin out.

This whole night was getting really strange and he felt like he was losing control. Wilhuff didn’t like that.

Palpatine stood in front of him, a bit shorter than Tarkin, but the Admiral was used to being taller than most people. Besides, if the Chancellor wanted he could easily throw him against the wall and break his neck with a wave of his hand, his height was unimportant.

Surprisingly strong hands clasped his arms on both sides, preventing any escape. A wave of something resembling fear, but not quit so, enveloped Tarkin. This was the closest he has ever been to the dangerous man. And he never before touched him besides an official handshake. He honestly didn’t know how to behave. But Tarkin decided to just wait for the situation to unfold. It wouldn’t do good to provoke Palpatine and for him to go into some kind of Sith mode where he cuts him down for stepping out of line.

“I truly value what you have done and continue doing for our cause Wilhuff. You have proven how loyal and dedicated you are many times. If you had the gift of the Force I am sure you would be one of the most formidable Sith in history, and believe me when I say that this is an enormous compliment coming from me. Yet, despite its lack, you still keep proving yourself to be exceptional, both on the political field and in the warzone. Which is why I have chosen you for this very important task and now I can see that you were the right one for it from the very beginning.”

After Palpatine finished his speech he let go of Tarkin, reaching into one of the pockets of his robes. Wilhuff wasn’t stupid. He had an idea what this was about, but his brain simply refused to accept it as the simple truth it was. Which meant he felt completely unprepared when Sheev pulled out a small, black jewelry box, holding it in both hands and looking down at it in thought. He could not stop his breath from quickening a little. The Admiral was sure Palpatine noticed before he managed to get it under control, but the other man didn’t mention it.

“What I want to achieve requires using various methods to be applied for the plan to work. One of them is building my public image. I need to soften it, make people believe that I would never do anything like a coup, because if a man has everything he needs and is happy, then why should he wish for more? I need to make it look like my life is at a point where politics don’t play an important role in it. And this is when we will strike, when they least expect it. Make them believe they have tamed me and my ambitions. I know what is being said behind my back. Lately it has gotten to the dangerous point of certain people believing I might become a problem. If they decide to dispose of me in some way, it will take us back to the very beginning. We do not have time for that. Which is why I asked you to meet me tonight.”

Wilhuff just kept gazing at the shorter man, feeling his instincts tell him to run. Which was a strange reaction. Did he not wish to aid Palpatine in his vision? Help him unify the Galaxy under the human rule?

“My Lord…” He tried hesitantly, but quieted instantly when the Chancellor’s deep eyes gazed into his own.

He felt frozen in place and Tarkin was certain it wasn’t the Force holding him.

“Wilhuff, when is a man considered the least dangerous, at least to the public? When he is in love. Which is what I need to show myself as, to make our enemies abandon their plans. I thought I could simply find some nobody, marry them, and then quietly dispose of the problem after the takeover. But then I thought to myself that as an Emperor, having a Consort will also be beneficial to my image. So I needed to find someone I would be able to live with, someone I could trust, that I wouldn’t grow bored of.” Continued Sheev, his voice never rising above his normal, warm tones.

Tarkin didn’t say anything this time, slowly accepting what was being laid before him. Of course Palpatine was right. A union such as marriage would be the perfect cover up for his plans. While the Chancellor would pretend to be focused on his partner, they would be taking the necessary steps to assure Sheev’s place as the Galaxy’s Emperor.  Nobody would suspect a man on his honeymoon to be plotting a coup. Especially a man like Palpatine, with his spotless record and kind, warm smiles. Moreover, as a future leader he would need someone by his side, at least to help him with the mental and emotional burden such positions put on people. In a way, it was logical for Palpatine to get married.

The question was to whom? Although, Tarkin already had an idea.

The Chancellor opened the little box, showing a beautiful ring inside of it. It was white gold, with an oval shaped stone in the middle. The gemstone appeared to be black at first, but every movement would show different colors shifting in the light, like a supernova. It was hard to tear one’s gaze away from it, the ring was stunning in its beauty and simplicity.

“You will do anything I ask, won’t you Wilhuff?” Questioned Palpatine, the dark edge once more in his voice, his eyes bleeding slowly into gold.

Tarkin nodded, not daring to do anything else. He could not trust himself to speak in that moment.

“Won’t you Wilhuff?” Prompted Palpatine, waiting for a verbal answer.

He took out the ring, putting the now empty box carelessly back into his pocket, his eyes never leaving the Admiral’s, drilling into them as if trying to see into Tarkin’s very soul. Without looking, he took Wilhuff’s right, pale hand in his, holding onto it loosely. But the taller man could feel the intent, the warning in the gesture.

The hand holding his was surprisingly warm.

“Yes, my Lord, of course.” He finally answered, shocked that he managed to do so.

For the first time in his life Tarkin felt out of his element. What was happening did not even cross his mind as a possibility. He didn’t dare to look again at the ring and their joined hands, not trusting himself not to do something foolish.

“Then you will agree that our union will be a beneficial one to the cause, will you not? A Chancellor who hid his romantic affair with a respected Admiral in fear of destroying both of their careers, finally decided he cares more about love than politics and reveals the secret to the world. Quiet the romantic tale I would say, one to sway the hearts of the public and calm our enemies’ suspicions a bit. And it does make me appear more… human to others.” Said Sheev with a sly smirk, his eyes blazing golden.

Tarkin only nodded in response, choosing to listen instead of actively participating. He needed to calm his racing heart.

“The fact that there is no proof of us having this kind of affair will only back up the story. We were so careful after all, but we just got tired of having to hide and pretend. We just want to finally be together. Isn’t that right, my dearest Wilhuff?” Said Palpatine, holding his gaze.

“Yes, my Lord.” He answered, because what else was he supposed to do.

“Please, it’s Sheev, Wilhuff. We need to get used to being on first name basis, do we not? Although, when I become Emperor, I expect you to use my proper title, at least in public. But you are more than welcome to use my given name in private. We are to be husbands after all.”

Wilhuff only nodded again. He knew it wouldn’t be easy to get used to this abrupt shift in their dynamic. They were to be partners now, soon to be married. It gave him some grounds of equality between him and Palpatine, even if it was obvious that the Sith was the one who had more power in the relationship.

For now at least.

“Sheev… I understand that everything has already been prepared?” He questioned, tasting the name on his tongue.

It was a pleasant sound, very unusual, like a mix between a hush and a hiss.

Palpatine smiled wider, nodding. He lifted Tarkin’s hand and slowly, without a word, slid the ring on Wilhuff’s ring finger. The gemstone glittered teasing the Admiral, a reminder that he now had a physical proof that he belonged to the man before him, for life and death. As a Tarkin, seeing such sign of ownership irked him a bit, it was like a chain binding him to Palpatine. But it also made him feel somewhat… special, that out of all his people Sheev decided he was the best one for such an intimate and delicate task. And it did assure him a certain spot by the future Emperor’s side as someone who could rule just as easily from the shadows. A thrill shot through his body at the thought. Already plans were forming in his mind, plans for a grand future next to the Galaxy’s new ruler.

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

“I picked it with you in mind. You are to be the Consort of the Galaxy’s Emperor. It felt fitting for you to wear a bit of the kingdom on your finger. And as the fiancé of an important politician you deserve only the best.” Said Sheev, something soft and vulnerable in his tone that Tarkin wasn’t used to hearing from the dangerous Sith.

He looked at the ring with appreciation, captivated by the changing colors seen in the mass of blackness.

“It’s exquisite.” He said simply, knowing it was enough for the other man.

The Chancellor didn’t let go of his hand, holding it in his warm grip, still gazing into Tarkin’s eyes when the Admiral lifted his head from watching the ring. Wilhuff was pretty sure he was looking through his mind with his Force powers, trying to find any sign of deception. But the Admiral didn’t worry about that. Palpatine would find nothing. Tarkin was loyal and devoted to the cause, and this new opportunity presented to him became more and more attractive with every minute passing.

“There is also something I need you to understand Wilhuff. From now on you are fully mine. Everything about you belongs to me. I do not share. So if you ever think about so much as letting another look at you in the wrong way… Pray to whatever deity you believe in that I don’t find out, because the consequences will be worse than your worst nightmares. Do we understand each other?” Said Palpatine finally, his grip tightening to an uncomfortable level.

Tarkin looked at the man calmly. He felt a strange inner peace overtake him at Sheev’s words. Wilhuff knew this man would keep him safe, even if it was for his own, twisted reasons. He no longer had to worry so much about watching his back. Not when he had a powerful Sith Lord doing it for him.

“My Lord… Sheev… I am yours.” He replied, squeezing the hand holding his.

Palpatine looked surprised for a moment at his gesture, but then his face took on an amused look. He chuckled, his eyes slowly going back to blue.

“How delightfully surprising you are Wilhuff. Just when I think I managed to crack all your secrets you manage to do something that changes my opinion of you. Very well then, I suppose this means that we have the basics out of the way. Now… How about we seal the deal properly, my dear fiancé?” Said Sheev, his free hand moving to Tarkin’s cheek, cupping it tenderly, but in an obviously possessive way.

Tarkin blinked, a little confused.

“Seal the deal?” He prompted, not really understanding what the man was getting at.

Was he supposed to sign something? Maybe with his blood, knowing the Sith to be rather… brutal in their ways. But Sheev just kept looking at him expectantly and deeply amused.

“For someone so brilliant, the simplest things manage to escape you. How very amusing indeed.” Said Palpatine.

Tarkin felt like he needed to defend himself, as if the other man just gravely insulted him. But before he could say anything the Sith surged forward, holding him in place, their lips meeting in a kiss.

He let out a surprised gasp and Palpatine didn’t waste the opportunity, plunging his tongue right into Wilhuff’s open mouth. The kiss was everything Tarkin could have expected from the Sith. It was deep and possessive, dripping with sly amusement, if once could feel it in a kiss. But Wilhuff could, in the lifted curve of the other’s mouth against his.

Letting out a muffled sound of unhappiness at such sudden turn of events, he still leaned in closer to the shorter man. The hand holding his cheek moved to grasp him firmly behind his neck, turning Tarkin as it wanted to give Sheev the angle he found most pleasurable to keep exploring his fiancé. Wilhuff knew that he could not be a passive participant in this, but letting the Sith take the lead felt good, if he were to be honest with himself. He was tired of always being the one who had to issue orders and control everything, even if he also didn’t like to give up the tight grip he had on his life. The duality of man was truly exhausting sometimes. And it had also been so long since he was in any kind of intimate relationship, his position as Admiral and their plans of a takeover keeping him too busy for carnal pleasures.

He let out a muffled cry of discomfort when he felt teeth bite sharply into his bottom lip. Almost as in an apology the kiss became softer, trying to sooth him. But he could still taste the blood.

Palpatine let go of his abused mouth, seemingly content for now with his thorough exploration.

“Your thoughts were drifting. When you are with me I expect you to be with me in every way, including your brilliant mind. Do you understand me Wilhuff?”

Sheev’s words were warm and sweet as honey, but there was a hidden poison in them. His half-lidded eyes and lips red from Tarkin’s blood might have looked inviting for another round of kissing, but Wilhuff was worried that in this moment he would not be able to do as requested. What happened tonight was making his thoughts spin and he was still unsure how far he could take things, what kinds of behaviors he could  get away with.

“Of course, I will remember that.” He answered neutrally.

The eyes looking at him with fire were golden once more and Wilhuff felt captivated by them. He remembered that the first time he met the real Sheev Palpatine, or rather Darth Sidious, he didn’t feel fear when he saw the golden glow. Instead he was drawn like a moth to a flame. Tarkin wasn’t stupid, he knew about the Sith. And he also knew that their most distinct features were the eyes. He knew that he should be afraid then. He was, kriff, he was. But he was also too fascinated to just leave when he should.

And now he was to be married to a Sith Lord. How strange was life indeed.

“Your mind is drifting again Wilhuff. But I will forgive it this once, since you must be going through a lot right now. I am not that inhuman to punish you for something out of your control, do not worry about that. And what kind of fiancé would I be if I got angry at you for being overwhelmed by our future union.” Said Sheev smirking.

Tarkin nodded in a gratitude. He truly hoped his future husband would not be prone to bursts of aggression over trivial things. But so far, the Chancellor has proven to be level-headed and controlled. Something Anakin Skywalker could take lessons in. He was often witness to the young man losing control over his emotions, going so far as to attack his own allies. If Palpatine was serious about the Jedi’s importance to their plans and joining them, they needed to teach the young General how to better manage his feelings.

“It’s really good that you are so pleasing to the eye. I am looking forward to a long life as an Emperor with you by my side, Wilhuff.” Said Sheev.

Before Tarkin could respond, the hand on his neck pulled him down once more, lips capturing his hungrily.


End file.
